gaiaitemfandomcom-20200215-history
Yemaya's Pearl
|evolution_span = February 10, 2009 - September 11, 2009|gaia_cash = 499}} Description Waking from a strange dream on a Caribbean seashore, you found this mysterious stone folded tightly in your hand. Positions Click to View/Hide All * Yemaya's Pearl * Yemaya's Pearl (first pose) * Yemaya's Pearl (no glow) * Yemaya's Pearl (crown) * Yemaya's Pearl (necklace) * Yemaya's Pearl (conception) * Yemaya's Pearl (black coral crown) * Yemaya's Pearl (black coral armlets) * Yemaya's Pearl (black coral anklets) * Yemaya's Pearl (mushroom coral ruff) * Yemaya's Pearl (mushroom coral skirt) * Yemaya's Pearl (reef) * Yemaya's Pearl (formation) * Yemaya's Pearl (comb jelly gown) * Yemaya's Pearl (velella hairclip) * Yemaya's Pearl (Man O'War Headdress) * Yemaya's Pearl (jellyfriends) * Yemaya's Pearl (i am jelly) * Yemaya's Pearl (Moon Jelly Hat) * Yemaya's Pearl (Moon Jelly Shield) * Yemaya's Pearl (descent) * Yemaya's Pearl (held) * Yemaya's Pearl (earrings) * Yemaya's Pearl (scallop bra) * Yemaya's Pearl (mighty oyster) * Yemaya's Pearl (scallop cape) * Yemaya's Pearl (scallop eyes) * Yemaya's Pearl (seashell wings) * Yemaya's Pearl (deep dreams) * Yemaya's Pearl (spider conch pack) * Yemaya's Pearl (spider conch) * Yemaya's Pearl (jeweled top snail earrings) * Yemaya's Pearl (jeweled top snail necklace) * Yemaya's Pearl (Jeweled Top Snail Crown) * Yemaya's Pearl (Glaucus atlanticus Cape) * Yemaya's Pearl (Glaucus atlanticus friend) * Yemaya's Pearl (violet snail headphones) * Yemaya's Pearl (drift) * Yemaya's Pearl (octopus bottom) * Yemaya's Pearl (octopus wig) * Yemaya's Pearl (firefly squid hat) * Yemaya's Pearl (firefly squid gown) * Yemaya's Pearl (flamboyant cuttle mantle) * Yemaya's Pearl (flamboyant cuttlefriend) * Yemaya's Pearl (cuttle eyes) * Yemaya's Pearl (waking dreams) * Yemaya's Pearl (Blue Chromis) * Yemaya's Pearl (Blue Chromis Gown) * Yemaya's Pearl (blue chromis fin wings) * Yemaya's Pearl (Clownfish) * Yemaya's Pearl (clownfish jacket) * Yemaya's Pearl (dolphins) * Yemaya's Pearl (blue dolphins) * Yemaya's Pearl (dolphin tail) * Yemaya's Pearl (blue dolphin tail) * Yemaya's Pearl (the queen's wrath) * Yemaya's Pearl (green moray) * Yemaya's Pearl (spotted moray) * Yemaya's Pearl (hammerheads) * Yemaya's Pearl (sharkskin jacket) * Yemaya's Pearl (silver sharkskin jacket) * Yemaya's Pearl (angler friend) * Yemaya's Pearl (gulper friend) * Yemaya's Pearl (angler lure) * Yemaya's Pearl (deepsea horror eyes) * Yemaya's Pearl (deepsea horror gown) * Yemaya's Pearl (mr. blobby) * Yemaya's Pearl (mother of fishes) * Yemaya's Pearl (black pearl skin) * Yemaya's Pearl (white pearl skin) * Yemaya's Pearl (Yemaya's tail) * Yemaya's Pearl (green tail) * Yemaya's Pearl (Yemaya's gown) * Yemaya's Pearl (Yemaya's crown) * Yemaya's Pearl (under the sea) Related Items Alchemy * Formula 5: Yemaya's Pearl External Links *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *9th Gen Marketplace Listing *Alchemized Marketplace Listing Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Evolving Item Category:Unisex Category:Human Category:Items Category:2009 Category:Crown Category:Necklace Category:Arm Band Category:Anklet Category:Collar Category:Skirt Category:Background Category:Dress Category:Hair Clip Category:Wig Category:I Am Category:Hat Category:Shield Category:Earrings Category:Bra Category:Cloak Category:Eyes Category:Wings Category:Headband Category:Legs Category:Coat Category:Tail Category:On My Head Category:Skin